


Secret

by cimorene



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a beautiful friendship (?). Arashi is a few months old, and Ninomiya has been following Ohno around for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in 2006.

"What are you going to do?" Ninomiya asks, following Ohno into his hotel room.

"Draw a little," Ohno smiles, and turns to look at Ninomiya only to find that he's already right there, behind Ohno.

Ninomiya says right away, "Cool," but Ohno nonetheless has the impression that he only says this because he thought about it and decided he was okay with that response. This is still funny, even though Ohno has already gotten used to Ninomiya's personality in the last few months, so it's not exactly surprising.

"Well, you can have the bed," Ohno offers, taking the top sketchpad out of his suitcase.

"Mmm," says Ninomiya thoughtfully, "it's your bed, come on, sit on it, there's not even a chair in here." He pulls Ohno down onto the side of the bed by his elbow, and then, instead of moving out of the way, stretches and curls his body into the empty parts of the bed around Ohno as if he is a tremendous cat. His eyes are bright and laughing.

Ohno gives him a bemused smile and turns back to his sketchpad.

"I can call you Oh-chan, can't I?" Ninomiya murmurs later, when Ohno has drawn half the top of the dresser, and gotten a little sidetracked in the folds of fabric he glimpses in the open top drawer.

Ohno blinks, but he can't imagine any reason why not, so he tells Ninomiya, "Yes."

Ninomiya makes a pleased humming noise and the bed moves a little as he shifts his weight; then he puts his hand on Ohno's leg, just below where the sketchpad rests, and Ohno glances down, surprised, into his face. He looks happy and sleepy, his eyes half-closed, but he's smiling softly and widely, like he has some wonderful secret.

Ohno has the distracting thought that he wants to know what it is. There's a tiny shadow at the corner of Ninomiya's mouth that isn't usually there, provided by the special satisfied shape of his smile and little crease like a dimple. He only realises that he is staring when Ninomiya commands quietly, "Call me Nino then, okay?"

"Nino," Ohno repeats, and Nino smiles up at him so brilliantly that Ohno's heart pounds heavily, and he takes his hand off the sketchpad to stroke it through Nino's hair. Then he goes back to sketching and finishes the whole top of the dresser, even the mirror with his own small face in it, and Nino's long body stretched out behind him.

"Hey," he says later, when he is moving down to the bottom of the dresser and spreading out to shade the wall behind it.

"Yeah," says Nino, without so much as twitching. His hand is still on Ohno's leg.

"Aren't you bored? I mean - why do you follow me?" it's not just this afternoon. Aiba was teasing Nino about it at breakfast two days ago, and Nino laughed along with everyone else and hooked his chin sleepily over Ohno's shoulder.

"Because I want to," Nino says simply, and when Ohno looks down he's turned his whole face towards Ohno. That smile still lurks in the corner of his mouth and his eyes are almost entirely closed, glimmering with that same secretive happiness under his eyelids. "I like you. But as for being bored, if you'd rather play Gameboy I wouldn't mind."

Ohno stares at him for a long, long moment, and Nino just stares back at him, as calm and relaxed as a cat. When he takes a deep breath, Ohno is surprised to realise he has been holding it. He feels a little dizzy, but he's not sure if that's from lack of oxygen or the startling feeling that he and Nino are the only stationary objects and the rest of the room has come unmoored around them. "I'm not very good at Gameboy," he hears himself say.

"That's okay."

"But I can play with you if you want, maybe."

Nino laughs and turns his face back into the blanket. "That's why I like you, Oh-chan."


End file.
